


Terror Camp Arrrrgh!

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Day 3: They’re here, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Little waits. Everything will be okay once the others arrive, he knows it.





	Terror Camp Arrrrgh!

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 3: They’re here

Little scanned the ice built up on the shore, knowing it was still too soon for Crozier and the rest of the men to arrive. But still he watched, and waited.

With the camp set up, and a guard set, there was nothing left but to wait. Little had a map of their intended route set out on the table in the command tent and he studied it, knowing the trek would take every ounce of their strength and resources. He fought back his feelings of creeping doubt and self-defeat and tried to hear Crozier's voice in his mind, desperate to hear reassurance and confidence.

Little knew in normal circumstances he was a good officer, but here, in this unknown, god-awful situation, he wondered if he had the mettle to adapt to the strange conditions, to pull his men through should something happen to the men back out on the ice.

From outside, he heard a voice call out. “They're here!”

Relief flooding over him, Little raced out to see, shielding his eyes against the sun. Tiny figures appeared on top of the rack and began to clamber down, then slowly make their way across the flat shale. As a crewman ran over, Little called out to him. “See that there's some food ready!”

Life filling his heart again, Little lifted the spyglass to see where Crozier and Fitzjames were, noting with satisfaction that they were leading the men at a good pace. He retracted the glass and was about to turn back to the command tent, but stopped when he realised something was amiss. He scanned the approaching men again, realising that they hadn't brought the boats over the wall of ice, and that they were now running faster than before.

Little stood transfixed for a moment, before he got a grip on himself. “Ring the alarm bell!”

Men and Marines scattered as the bell started to clatter, but it was too late.

Little had a glimpse of the half-lurching, half-running form of an undead Crozier as the captain launched himself onto him, sending them both onto the hard rocky ground. Little struggled against the mangled abomination of a man as he heard cries and shots from around him. Rolling over, he kicked away and scrambled to his feet, stumbling over men, alive ones and undead ones, fighting for life and death.

The camp was outnumbered, he knew that, and he nearly sank to his knees as he saw one of the boys tackled to the ground and get his jaw bitten almost clean through. The boy then rose and jumped another fleeing men, sinking his teeth into his neck.

The air hung with blood and terror as Little fled blindly. Turning a corner, he tripped on a tent line and fell almost on top of Le Vesconte, huddling with a gun against the canvas.

“Thank God, what are you waiting for? Start shooting, Henry,” Little urged as he grasped Le Vesconte's shoulder.

The lieutenant slowly turned to face Little, revealing half his face chewed away. He grinned and lunged at Little, catching his ankle as Little tried to scramble away. Kicking as he wrestled with the shotgun, Little screamed as Le Vesconte bit down, his attack stopped only by boot leather.

Little wrenched away the gun and shot his attacker, heaving himself up.

Up and into the arms of the undead Crozier.

Little screamed as his nose was bitten off, then a blissful silence overcame him. As he lost consciousness and life, he knew all he had to do was wait. Just wait.


End file.
